Desirous Conundrum
by Nysha
Summary: Zero and Yuuki attend a meeting with the Vampire Council. After the meeting, strange events begin occuring. There appears to be a new pureblood, but what are his intentions? Meanwhile, Zero and Yuuki's relationship begin to flicker. And what of Kaname?
1. Crimson

**A/N: This is an old project I began a few months ago. This takes place right before Zero's attempt to kiss Yuuki for the first time. It _does _follow the manga, but it will make sense, even if you have only seen the anime.  
****Please take a moment to review this. I'll put up the next chapter if I am satisfied with the number of reviews. Also, this is somewhat short, but after a few chapters, they become longer.**

_**Conundrum**_ _- a perplexing question or problem; riddle_

* * *

"P-party?"

It was late in the evening, and the Chairman, his adopted daughter, Yuuki, and Zero were sitting around the dining room table, picking at the Chairman's new recipe with twisted forks. A small conversation had come about when the Chairman mentioned a 'party with the Vampire Council.'  
Zero shot the Chairman a cool glare and then spoke to Yuuki, "It's _not_ a party."

Yuuki sighed in relief at that as she sunk into her chair. She didn't like parties.  
"It's more like a meeting."  
That got her attention. She peeked through one eye and watched Zero; calm as usual. And the Chairman; embarrassed that he was proven wrong.

"Why were we invited to a meeting?" she asked, lazily. It was the Chairman who answered this time.  
"As the Headmaster of Cross Academy, which promotes the peace between human and vampires, it is required that I go to the council meeting to…" he cleared his throat, "discuss… a few things."

Yuuki looked to Zero then, wondering if this bothered him. His lavender eyes stay fixed on his spoon that he twirled round and round in a green soup.  
"Well, in that case," Yuuki stood up, reclaiming their attention, and wiped her mouth with a napkin although she had not eaten a bite. "I guess I should get some shut-eye then, right?" Zero copied her as he smothered his mouth quickly, and shoved his hands in his pocket, waiting for Yuuki.

"It's tomorrow?" The detail was already mentioned earlier, but the Chairman nodded again.  
"Well, see you." Zero was already half way out the door, but he gave a smooth wave with the back of his hand and walked out into the hall.  
"Ah, Zero!" Yuuki shouted after him, forgetting to wave to her adoptive father, although he didn't seem to mind.  
He picked up Zero's unused napkin and cleaned his glasses as he sighed heavily.

"Wait! Ah, jeesh. Zero!"  
Yuuki caught up to him then, and tugged at his sleeve. He looked down from the corner of his eye and studied her.  
"I forgot to ask, what am I supposed to wear to this meeting?"

They paused in front of his bedroom door, and she waited patiently for Zero's answer. He shook his head and spoke to her as if speaking to a low-witted child, "It's a _meeting_, not a wedding." She frowned, annoyed, and ignored his sour tone.  
He sighed and stepped through his door, although he had not given her a straight answer. "Just wear your uniform," he said dully and began to close her out of his room.

Yuuki's hand grasped the door knob, preventing him from shutting the door in her face.  
Zero looked down at her serious expression with narrow eyes. He waited, but she did not speak.  
After a cold moment, Yuuki spoke, "Zero."  
He winced slightly at the harsh way she said his name. No doubt she was going to ask something, looking for a straight answer. His sigh was interrupted by her sudden rush of words.

"Zero. Are you alright? I mean… I didn't know if going to this meeting would make you upset or not. Upset with me. But if you don't want to go, the Chairman and I understand. But I warn you, if you don't go, neither will I."  
He looked at her stubborn, yet concerned face. Zero found himself studying her every feature.  
His eyes paused at her delicate peach lips, that blew small, yet sweet, breaths. Then his lavender eyes were caught grazing her neck, where warm blood flushed.

Yuuki looked away then, her fingers brushing her neck self-consciously. The movement broke his eye contact with her neck, and he blinked, refocusing on her question.  
"What makes you think I don't want to go?"

She pursed her lips and looked up at him again, slightly thrown off. "I thought you didn't like the council…"  
"I have nothing wrong with a bunch of blood-sucking, control freaks."  
She blinked in surprise then, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. It was always hard to tell with Zero. His eyes were fixed intently on hers. She swallowed. He had meant every word.

Her head jumped away from his gaze. She felt uncomfortable standing there.  
Yuuki's eyes hid behind her hair when a sudden rush of guilt shook her hands. She regretted asking the question, fearing it would make him hate her.  
Seeing her like that, confused and sad, made Zero's heart accelerate. Uneven _thumps _sounded in his ear.

He could catch a glimpse of her glassy irises, beautiful and large. Her body seemed even smaller, more fragile, as she cradled herself in thin arms.  
His eyes were studying again.

He studied her slim profile; her long fingers wrapped around the other arm; her curves, which seemed to be everywhere; her small feet in pointed boots; her warm skin, and behind that, blood. Blood pulsing all throughout her admirable figure.  
The blood behind her skin seemed to glow with a sudden intensity. He could already taste the sweetness in his mouth. It brushed against the side of his cheeks, and then ran down his throat. It burned.  
Zero's skin was tensing. It felt as if it was separating itself from him, wanting to attach to her. No, not attach, but cling. To cling and not let go.

It was much more intent, like a fire.  
A fire licking the land in which it was burning.  
No.  
He refused to be the fire. But…  
She was… intoxicating.  
And he was intoxicated.

His pale hand came down on her head, although the sober portion in the back of his mind told him otherwise. She continued to look away.  
Yuuki felt as if he wasn't telling her everything. Whenever she felt that way, sadness claimed her, and she couldn't stand to look into his deep, lavender eyes. They seemed to be ripping her apart. A shallow memory came across the top of her head. The time they promised to tell each other everything.

* * *

"_Shh, Zero."  
__It's been nearly a year since Headmaster Cross took in Zero and he and Yuuki were huddled underneath the sheets on his bed. She smacked on the flashlight, making the white sheets glow yellow in the darkness of night. _

_He squinted his eyes, turning his gaze slightly away from the bright light.  
__Yuuki held out the flashlight so it was inbetween them, and shined it upwards, making the blanket look like a small, glowing dome.  
__Zero looked back at her, putting his hands on the side of the sheets._

"_Okay, Zero. I'm going to be really straightforward, 'kay?" __He blinked and then nodded when she waited for an answer._

"_Do you think…" she swallowed then and he tilted his head to the side. She started over. "Can I trust you, Zero? If your sad, or if I'm sad, or if we have something we can't tell anyone… could we tell each other?"  
__His eyes widened in surprise. __She had come more accustomed to Zero expressing his feelings, and that made her happy.  
_"_I mean… I've never had someone I could tell everything to. Don't you think it's kind of… of… exhilarating?" She remembered the Chairman use the word the day before. It sounded catchy. _

"_Being able to tell someone everything that upsets you, it's quite helpful, right? Then we don't have to worry about holding all of our burdens. We could help _each other. _Doesn't that sound great?" __Zero had to admit, he liked the sound of that. And the fact that he would be sharing all of his secrets with Yuuki now seemed fascinating. _

_Suddenly he remembered his darkest secret._

_That one day, he would become a vampire.  
__She would hate him.  
__Detest him.  
__She would think him a disgusting monster. Fear would drive her away from him.  
__He couldn't possibly tell her that. She would run away, and he didn't think he could stand that. _

"_Zero?" Yuuki asked, breaking him from his trance. He looked up at her.  
__She waited for an answer.  
__After a second thought, he swallowed and gave a stiff nod, his eyes shining with excitement. _

_She smiled, and extended her right pinky toward him. He blinked at it, unsure what she was doing. _"_This is how we make promises." She explained.  
__He remained unmoving.  
_"_Hook your pinky with mine, and we'll shake on it. It's an eternal promise, so there is no going back."  
__Zero understood that._

_They entwined their fingers together and gave two quick shakes.  
__Yuuki smiled the same time he did, and for once, Yuuki felt reassured. _

* * *

When she didn't speak, he ruffled her hair, and she grabbed his hand, trying to stop him. "I'm going to the meeting."  
Her eyes widened in the slightest, although she was not looking at him. She let go of his hand, and her eyes flickered upward to meet his.

He smiled, and she nearly gasped when she saw the sincerity of his smile reflect in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Yuuki." It took her a moment to give a soft nod, but he continued to smile. He let her go then, and disappeared behind the door.

On the other side, Zero's eyes widened in horror. He spun around and backed away from the door, hands cold and shaking. The walls were shaking too, occasionally loosing focus, then coming back. His head fell back on a wall and he slid down to the floor, gasping and clutching his shirt.  
Long fingers traced all the way down his neck. Eyes closing, he stopped where it burned most, and hesitated. Zero's fingers began to claw at the spot, but then quickly stopped again. In frustration, he bit his lip. A warm sensation flowed out where he pierced his bottom lip.

His tongue wiped across the whole lip, gathering the blood on the tip.  
His once lavender eyes opened, swimming deep crimson.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That's the end! I have finished the next chapter, so if you want to read it, please review. Thank you so much for reading, guys!**


	2. No Holding Back

**A/N: Okay, so it's another short chapter. Chapter 3 is short as well, but I promise it will be longer after that. Not much was accomplished in this chapter (nor the next |: ) but at least I got this up. Please review! I wasn't too successful with my previous chapter anyhow, so I'm just going to add all the chapters I have.**

"Uuuuh."

Yuuki woke up and stared at the door where Zero stood, rapping on the wood.

"Yuuki! Are you up?!" He shouted.

She was nearly drooling from being half-asleep. She sniffed then and gave a weak reply. "Ah…huh."

"What?"

She blinked at the sharpness in his voice. She scrambled then, shoving all the blankets to the end of the bed. Like someone turned on a switch, her eyes were suddenly lively. "Y-yeah, one second. Let me get dressed first."

Yuuki jumped around the room, rummaging through doors. A couple seconds later she slipped on a dark green skirt and a peachy long sleeve.

There was a muted sigh on the other end. "Fine, I'm using the bathroom first then."

Just as she finished pulling the long, knee-sock up, she threw the door open and slammed him on the shoulder as he turned to leave.

She cringed from the impact. "Ooh… sorry 'bout that. Eh heh" Her finger brushed against her cheek innocently as she turned a dull pink.

Noticing he didn't say a word, she grabbed the frame -- hiding behind it -- and peeked at Zero.

Waves of anger pushed off him, so much that she jumped back.

Then he sighed, all signs of anger gone, and walked down the hall without saying a word. She looked after him for a moment, then followed him to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, a question popped into Yuuki's head.

"Uhm…"

Zero finished drying his face and then watched her face rise to a violet from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"Oh, uh… Well. I-I was just… wondering… urgh," Zero then looked at her hands which were twisting and untwisting a small white hand towel.

"K… Kaname's not going to be there… is he?" Now that she got it out, her shoulders lifted and she looked down, blushing violently. Zero acted as if he didn't notice.

He looked back at the mirror, gazing into his own eyes. A brief image of last night brushed his way into his mind. He looked down instantly.

"I'm not sure."

Yuuki sighed in relief, letting go of the hand towel. She took that as a 'no.'

"W-well," Zero didn't move as she spoke again, "I'm going to go see what the Headmaster is up to. And since there aren't any classes today, I'm going outside."

She began humming happily as she unlatched the door and turned down the hall.

Zero waited until he heard the small _click _of the door hitting it's frame.

_Click._

His head dropped into his hands with a small moan.

Then they were covering his face. Covering his eyes.

After visiting with the Headmaster, Yuuki spent the day outside, sitting in the branch of a tree. Zero joined her later, but they didn't talk, and they hardly looked at each other. The farthest they got was:

"Look at that bird!" Yuuki said.

Zero squinted his eyes and saw a bird feeding it's baby with a worm.

"Interesting," he muttered as he leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes.

She frowned, resisting the temptation to push him off the branch.

The day was slow, and as the sun was right above the horizon, Yuuki jumped from the tree. She looked at the melting colors of red and orange as they slowly spilt across the grass. Then she turned to Zero, who was watching the sunset as well.

His lavender eyes reflected the sun's beauty, but his _own _eyes had their unique beauty as well.

His eyes looked unfamiliarly depressed.

"Come down, Zero!" Yuuki shouted through cupped hands.

Her voice sent a flicker lighting in his eyes, and so she smiled.

He jumped down with equal grace, and put his hands in his pant pockets. Yuuki then observed him, watching his face for any signs of discomfort, but there was none. She stopped searching and just stared at him, as he did her.

A small breeze pushed small strands of hair into her face, so she pushed them back and turned toward the wind. Dark clouds began to cover the horizon's beauty, all though the sun had just begun to set.

The wind began whapping her clothes against her body.

"Let's go inside," Zero suggested. Yuuki turned back to him. "I'm imaging it will rain in less than two minutes."

That piece of information sent Yuuki walking back to the school, although she would have gladly stayed outside if it weren't for getting wet.

Zero had been wrong. It began to rain in 36 seconds. They trudged through the rain, and then stopped under the shelter of the dorm house. Taking off muddy shoes and squeezing wet hair, Yuuki laughed. Zero did nothing but wait for her. His silver hair dripped with water, and his clothes were soaking.

She looked at him disapprovingly. "You're going to get a cold." she told him, but he remained uncaring. "Come on, let's go inside now."

She hooked the tips of her fingers around his, and pulled him inside. He didn't pull away from her touch, but rather clung to her more as he looked down at the ground, watching her feet.

"When do we leave?" Yuuki asked casually.

She had slowly been running a towel in Zero's hair for the last ten minutes, making sure all moisture had gone.

"Not for another 4 hours." he replied in a murmur. Yuuki _mm'_d, understanding.

As she set down the towel and began to squeeze the ends of his hair, she said, "Because of the light, right? I suppose they wouldn't want to hold a meeting in the middle of the day when they are tired."

She stopped and put her hands in her lap as she sat on her heals. He looked up, "Yeah."

His eyes seemed to have slight more life when he spoke. His eyes were dull, but at least he wasn't glaring.

Yuuki smiled. Zero seemed to be back to normal. Then she held up her finger, a small 'o' on her lips. "You need to go change."

Zero didn't move from his position on the ground, so Yuuki sighed and pulled him up with all her strength. "Get…up…"

He began chuckling as she tugged at him. Eventually Zero got tired of her worthless efforts and stood.

Zero was sitting on the end of his bed now, watching Yuuki fish out some of his clothes. Eventually she gave up. A light blue-V neck with a pair of black pants was what she had clutched in her hands.

She put them in Zero's hands.

He looked up her, slight annoyance in his eyes. "Just change," she snapped.

He didn't move…again, but rather looked down again. He stared at the pair of clothes, looking as if he didn't know what to do with them.

Yuuki let out an exaggerated sigh and began unbuttoning the soaked white undershirt.

"Some things never change," she chuckled.

Yuuki became used to changing Zero's clothes for him. Usually he wouldn't do it himself if he was tired or ill. Was he ill?

She put her hand underneath his bangs and touched his forehead. "At least you aren't sick," she murmured, "You had me worried."

Although she couldn't see, Zero blinked behind his curtain of hair, surprised. He suddenly felt close to her. He did not want to.

Her hands slowly unbuttoned the last two, and then she tugged his shirt off his limp body. He appeared cold.

She retrieved the blue V-neck and began to fasten the buttons up his pale figure, while he remained silent.

She sealed the last button, but then Zero pulled the top three buttons loose.

Yuuki smiled.

Zero didn't like shirts that hugged his neck tightly.

She stood and slipped on her pink slippers.

Zero didn't look at her as she walked around the side of the bed and then sat at the head. She reclined against his pillows and stretched her feet out so they were poking his back. He didn't seem to mind, but then she got the feeling he wasn't himself again. She stopped poking his back, afraid that he might get mad.

Yuuki stared at the back of his head.

"You know what time it is?" She asked casually as she put her arms behind her head. Her feet clacked together in a pattern, until she made some very dull tune.

"Yuuki."

His voice was hoarse and strained. He pulled his right hand over his face, and put his elbow down on his knee. She thought that she had annoyed him, but then his breaths picked up.

Yuuki jerked forward and touched his back.

_Don't touch me_, Zero thought. But her hand didn't move.

The overwhelming smell of her was strong. It hit him like a wall.

"Zero--"

In less than a second, Zero's head snapped up, and he spun around, grabbing Yuuki's shoulders and pinning her to the bed. His body was crouched over hers, and the veins became noticeable through his hands that gripped her shoulders tightly.

Yuuki let out a very small shriek of pain.

That small noise was so…

Zero licked his lip.

_Irresistible._

Yuuki's eyes flew open in shock at the sight of Zero's lustful eyes, burning with an intense red.

She had been so stupid.

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time he had drunken her blood. It must have been torture to even be inches from her. Then she remembered the night before when Zero was staring intently at her neck, as he was now.

But then… when he came to sit with her in the tree. What was that? Maybe be wanted blood then. Yuuki didn't realize.

The first emotion she had was fear, rather than sympathy.

Her legs pushed at the covers and away from him until her head hit the board at the end of the bed.

She winced in pain again. Zero's grasp on her shoulder's grew weaker, and she returned to gaze at him. His eyes were wide with horror at the sudden realization at what he had done. But he never let go.

"I'm… sorry, Zero."

"No," he said then, his voice sounding indifferent.

"I…" he murmured.

His neck inclined to hers where his lips brushed her warm… hot, neck. She exhaled.

He didn't finish his thought.

His tongue slid down from the tip of her jaw to the middle of her neck. He inhaled through the nose as she cringed. He hardly noticed.

The piercing in Yuuki's neck was some sort of relief to her. She could feel Zero swallow her blood, but at that moment, his bite was as intense as any kiss.

Her eyes closed, and she pulled Zero toward her, wanting him to take more blood.

He began to pull back, but she held him tightly as he did her. Eyes open, she told him no.

"No. Zero. You must…"

Zero's eyes were pinched tightly together.

But the smell.

The sweet… sweet smell.

_Yuuki, I…_

His tongue came out again as he tasted her sweet skin, covered with hot, sticky blood. Whenever they met, they were connected.

His canines fell deep into her flesh.

"I want you to drink my blood, Zero." She said, although he was already doing so. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. He was drinking more than normal.

_I…_

"Don't…" her eyes began to close again, "hold…back."

He didn't hold back in the least.

His tongue caught any blood that ran down her cold neck. Without realizing it, Yuuki began to grow limp. It was odd how happy she could be when she was in pain.

Even though she felt as if she was slipping under, she clutched him tighter. She felt his arms slithering under her sides, making her back arch so he could curl his lips over her neck easily.

The feel of his tongue again sent shivers down her spine. So many shivers that her back was aching. And his lips. They were amazingly warm.

The pain in her neck was excruciating, though. But… it made her happy knowing that Zero could give all of his worries to her. It was better that way, she thought. If she could have all his worries, maybe she'd be able to see Zero smile again. That's what she wanted most right now. For him to be happy.

_Right?_

A single tear escaped her closed eyes, even though she tried so hard to hold it back. It found it's way down the side of her jaw. But a thin, pale finger swiped at it.

Thicker tears began to follow.

"Zero…?"

Her body fell slack, and her arms slid from his neck and down to the bed, but he did not hesitate.

Just as she had wanted.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I should have the next chapter up soon. It's another short one, because it's partly old like these two. But I promise they will be much longer after that. And I'm not quite sure how the prompt goes after chapter 3.**

**Please, help me by reviewing this. I would love some feedback.**

**Until next time (:**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter three. Another semi-short one. The next one will be longer. Enjoy.**

When Yuuki woke, fear shone in here eyes. Her small hands clutched the pale white sheets as soon as she knew where she was.

In _her _room.

Tears began to gather, remembering last night--

Night!

Her eyes flew to her clock, and she realized, with sudden shock, that it had only been 3 hours since the incident.

The tips of her fingers brushed the newly wrapped bandage on her neck.

Sudden memories flashed in her mind. So quickly, that she couldn't push them away.

Zero's tongue against her skin.

His blood red eyes.

His stained white shirt.

Him hugging her closer to his body.

Yuuki's head shook furiously, banishing the thoughts. She could not pay attention to that. She only had one hour to prepare for the meeting.

Well… she wasn't going to wear her uniform like Zero. A pale blue skirt with long white socks underneath would do. She put on a light brown undershirt, then a leather jacket over that.

After she finished dressing, Yuuki stepped outside of the door, only to see Zero leaning against the wall beside her.

He was dressed in his uniform, but he looked amazingly well. Not sick, like he had for the last few days.

_It makes me sick._ Zero's teeth clenched together. He didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Oh, Zero. Uh, hi."

He turned to her and said bluntly, "It's time to go now."

She nodded, not minding the coldness in his voice.

As they walked down the hall, all was silent. Yuuki didn't seem to mind, Zero noticed. But to him, it felt cold, even though it was _he _who made it cold. After a moment's thought, he began to think up an apology.

"Yuuki, I--"

"Don't."

He chocked back a surprised gasp, and his eyes flashed down to meet hers. She twisted her fingers around his palm.

"Don't," she repeated as a smile grew on her face.

He eyed the bandage underneath the collar of her jacket and swallowed.

"But Yuuki… I," he felt as if he was choking, "You can't possibly…"

"I forgive you, Zero." She nearly read his mind.

He blinked in shock.

"There is nothing to forgive, but I reassure you…" she said, " That what happened… was not your fault. So, Zero, don't beat yourself up about it, 'kay?"

Her words were kind, and so he smiled. "Thank you, Yuuki," he murmured and looked at her hand, wound around his.

His fingers stretched out, and he held her hand.

Her face immediately turned pink, but she continued to smile. He gave her hand another squeeze as the Headmaster came waving down the hall.

"Zerooo, Yuuuki!"

The two immediately shoved away from each other, turning their backs away innocently.

The Chairman eyed them suspiciously but shooed it away. "I don't know what happened, but will you _please _hurry."

They blinked at him now as if they totally forgot.

"It's time to gooo!~"

"Oh," Yuuki and Zero said at the same time.

The car then turnedto drive on a gravel driveway. The sudden shift from the soft, concrete road, made Yuuki feel sick.

"Are you alright?" Zero leaned forward from beside her and stared intently at her face. Her hands waved around, embarrassed. "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. Just the road."

Zero nodded and sat back.

A handsome man with red hair opened the door for Yuuki, so Zero slid out after her.

Yuuki turned around and gaped.

The building they arrived at was much like a mansion. Long, white beams held up a grand roof that towered over a 5 level building. The detail was visible, even through the night. Statues and beautiful bushes lined the driveway, and in her peripheral vision, she spotted a fountain behind a large tree.

"That's a … b-big house." She pointed to it, although everyone could see it.

Zero murmured, "I bet it's even bigger inside."

As they walked forward, two more handsome men wearing glasses greeted them at the door.

"Cross Kaien. Cross Yuuki. Kiryuu Zero. The council has been waiting for your arrival," the guard on the right said.

"Please," the other said, "Go in."

The grand doors opened to an even grander, circular marble room.

A large, gold marble circle, was in the middle, where a pedestal sat, a single book on it. A spiral staircase wound it's way around the sides of the room, up to all five levels. On the ceiling dangled a large crystal chandelier, that cast rainbow patterns against the white walls. To the right of the entrance was what seemed like a dining room. But all Yuuki and Zero saw was a large, wooden table, being unused. All around the room where different doors.

Yuuki's eyes were wide. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Over here, Miss," another man, with curly blonde hair, swept a door open to the left in one swift movement.

All of these men were Vampires. Yuuki swallowed and automatically gripped Zero's sleeve as they walked through the door.

A long red carpet that was lined with tall bookcases led to another door.

Yuuki tensed as she neared the door. She could sense a large amount of vampires on the other end. Zero put his hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up at him and nodded sternly. She should not be nervous.

This time the doors opened from the inside, revealing an even more beautiful room.

Red curtains twirled around the room, and another chandelier, golden this time, hung from above.

The carpet was a clean white, on which, sat a table, and circled around that table, twelve vampires of the council. She gave names to four of the members.

At the very end sat Asato Ichijo, head of the Council. His hand twisted around his blonde beard as he observed Zero.

To his left, Yuuki's hear skipped a beat, was Kuran Kaname. He wore a black tux that was open at the chest. He was nearly as tall as Ichio. Yuuki wanted to brush his long brown hair out of his face.

Her eyes widened, and Kaname gave her a subtle smile before turning his gaze elsewhere. She sighed in relief. Avoiding him would be best for tonight.

Yuuki also guessed Kaname was not a member, but rather a guest, like she and Zero.

To Ichio's right sat Touya Watari. He had the same last name as Rima, and Yuuki guessed he was her uncle. He had a musty brown mustache and wild hair. His jaw turned square as he eyed the three.

And then, to the right of Touya Watari sat Shindo Tamaki. His name was strange, but Yuuki had remembered reading about him in a book the Headmaster had given her.

The other 8 members were all men, and Yuuki did not remember their names. The Council did not bother with introductions.

She looked up at Zero, who held a stiff glare. She imagined it was for Kaname.

"Please," Ichio said, "Sit." He gestured to three chairs at the nearest end of the table.

Yuuki bowed and then sat next to the Headmaster and across from Zero. She had wished Zero sat beside her, because she suddenly felt uncomfortable. It might have been the Vampires that all tried to hold the human's gaze.

Yuuki folded her hands in her lap and looked down, not wanting Kaname to see her bandage.

Ichio then snapped his fingers, and four servants came running in with red liquids balanced on delicate silver trays.

Yuuki stared in shock at her glass.

_Blood. It's blood._ She held her glass, but dared not drink it.

Before she knew it, the council had begun the meeting. Yuuki looked down the table toward Kaname and noticed he was sipping on his glass, not paying attention to her. She looked away to Zero.

Zero poked his glass and mouthed "Wine."

Yuuki swallowed. Well… atleast it wasn't blood. But she still didn't want to drink _wine_. She was sixteen, for goodness sake.

She looked up from her glass again to Zero, who rolled his eyes at her, and put the glass to his lips.

She watched the liquid roll down his throat.

She glared at him as he acted all tough, drinking alcohol. "Show off." she murmured and he gave a small, cocky grin.

She swallowed a hard lump, and looked at the drink again. Some of the members gave her odd looks, so she decided she would try it… later.

Zero and Yuuki continued to listen to the meeting, Zero, perhaps, listening more intently than she.

Suddenly he tensed and gripped his leg from under the table, turning his gaze immediately away from a member with straight black hair and a clean face. The member was young. Perhaps as old as Zero or Kaname. He was incredibly handsome, so Yuuki never looked at him, afraid she would gape.

Yuuki watched Zero turn his pained face.

Zero turned to look at Yuuki then, as if it calmed him.

His eyes softened and he let go of his leg, just staring at her. She smiled at him and then looked at her glass as she rolled the red liquid around.

She swallowed back the fact that it was wine and put the liquid to her mouth. She sipped, but perhaps too much. She swallowed, but then she was choking. She put the glass down and coughed, the members ceased the conversation and glared at her.

Kaname let out a small chuckle, as did Zero, and they looked away from Yuuki, covering their faces with their palms.

"S…S-" she coughed again, making Zero grab his napkin to cover his mouth. "Sorry. Aha, it was… er, really strong. Yeaaah…" she pushed the glass away farther.

Ichio narrowed his eyes, as did the Headmaster, and they continued the meeting.

"Headmaster, you truly believe this is wise? I've had my doubts about Cross Acadamey."

The Headmaster jutted his chin upward in defense. "Cross Academy is perfectly fine as it is, Ichio. I think all the students are happy. And with Kuran," he gestured to Kaname who looked up and nodded, "the school is a very peaceful place. Yuuki along with Zero also help keep order. I see no problem in letting the school be."

Something about his words sent a sudden flood of anger through Zero, but it passed.

As for Yuuki, she wasn't listening. Her head seemed to spin, and she knew it was the alcohol. The wine was too much for her.

Kaname caught her swaying in the chair, and narrowed his eyes worriedly. Then his eyes flashed up to a Grandfather clock and he stood. Zero then eyed Yuuki.

"I'm sorry, Ichijo, but I must leave. It was wonderful to have been apart of your meeting. But I have some business I must attend to. Good luck with the remainder of the meeting," Kaname nodded toward all the members and then as he walked out, grabbed Yuuki's shoulders. No one seemed to notice, except for Zero. No one cared that he had touched her.

"Be careful, Yuuki."

He then swept fluidly out of the room as he pulled his long cloak on. Yuuki didn't seem to hear what he said. The words flew together in a jumble.

But then she reached out, and during the time left of the meeting, she sipped on the glass of wine, a small smile on her face. All the while, Zero shook his head at her.

"I'll take her to my dorm room, Headmaster."

Zero was standing behind Yuuki, holding onto her swaying shoulders. She laughed hysterically now and then, but right now her face was flushed a deep red.

The Chairman nodded and said he had to leave for the rest of the night and tomorrow anyhow. With a quick wave, he loaded into a car, and left.

Zero pulled on Yuuki's hand as she stumbled toward his dorm.

The whole school was empty, he realized, which is why he had no problem taking her to his room. All of them had returned to their family's for the week.

The President would have probably been furious.

After they got to his room, Zero commanded, "Sit."

Yuuki walked, her arms waving, to a chair that was at the foot of his bed. She fell into the chair and dangled one leg over the arm as she watched him pace the room.

"We need to talk about the meeting. You remember the member with the jet black hair?" He paused in his steps and saw Yuuki, stretched over the chair, lolling her head to the side, confused. His eyes narrowed, "Never mind that."

He resumed pacing. "Just listen, understand?"

She laughed in response. He had a difficult time not slapping her.

"Well, I…I think he's a pureblood. I felt a wave of… some type of power come over me. It was as if he was trying to control me. Only Purebloods possess these type of powers. It was strong."

Yuuki nodded hard as if she had a clue what he was talking about. Her tinkling laugh ringed in Zero's ears.

Zero glared at her as he watched her hang her head back, letting her hair poor over the side of the chair.

He sighed, "You're hopeless. I'll just talk to you when your sober. We have all of tomorrow."

He sat on a stool by a lamp and gazed straight into the white light.

Yuuki watched him as she rubbed her arm up and down. Her eyes locked on the tight muscles of his back. Zero had been exhausted, yet he couldn't seem to sleep. He dropped his face into his hands.

Suddenly Yuuki slipped over the side of her chair and leapt to him. Each hand claimed a shoulder, and she began kneading his muscles.

His head snapped up, but Yuuki continued to massage him. Zero didn't like this. She wasn't herself. "Yuuki…"

"Zero…" she coughed when her voice came out as a whisper, "Zero. Are you tired?"

"Mm…," he muttered, focusing on her massage now, "Yeah, the meeting droned on too long. It must be at least midnight by now."

Yuuki nodded and dragged her arms down to the center of his back, where her thumbs pressed against his muscles, loosening them. He sighed.

"So… that guy. What's wrong with him?"

Zero shook his head and quivered for a moment when she pressed harder. It was nice against his back, but he wasn't use to Yuuki being so… loose.

The alcohol had taken complete control of her motions. A sober piece of mind screamed useless accusations at her, but she didn't hear them. Her hands were glued to his slim figure.

"I don't know. I don't give a damn if he's a pureblood. But the fact that he had used his powers against _me_ is suspicious enough. I suppose I have more problems than I realized."

Yuuki's hands moved to the small of his back, massaging gently.

"What do you think we should do? Do we do anything?"

He was shaking his head before she finished. "I don't think there's anything _we_ can do. But maybe the chairman…?"

Yuuki's hands stopped for a moment. "Yeah. Perhaps."

Aroused by her contact with Zero's body, her arms slipped around his waist.

Her cheek pressed again the small of his back, and before she could stop herself, her long fingers began to undo his pants.

Zero's hands immediately grabbed her wrists. "Yuuki, you're drunk." His voice was stern.

_Not to mention 16_, Sober-Yuuki agreed.

He stood up, and shut the lamp off. Confused by his reaction, Yuuki just sat there, and cocked her head to the side innocently.

Without a word, Zero lifted her from the ground went to his bed. He lay her down, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Get some rest, Yuuki."

He opened the door, even though this was _his _room, and let a sliver of silver light cast it's way across the floor. She marveled at his perfect profile as it disappeared along with the light.

She rolled around in the bed, sniffing the sheets.

Her arms gathered the blankets and then she settled down.

Yuuki listened to Zero's command, and threw her head back on a pillow. A question came into her mind before she fell asleep.

_I wonder if Zero changed the sheets or not._

But she didn't smell any blood.

**A/N: Done! Please review. The next chapter will be longer than this. Only the first 3 chapters are supposed to be short. **

**Thanks for reading guys! The story should heat up now. **


	4. Cats and Arms

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It's about 1,000 words longer than my previous ones. It would have been longer if I wasn't so tired ^_^;;**

**Nevertheless, enjoy.**

"Zero, the pepper please?"Yuuki held out her hand to Zero, who lounged against the side of the counter, looking at the wall. She didn't remember the last time he moved.

Yuuki was cooking breakfast, instead of Zero. He didn't seem motivated so she jumped to it.

"Zero…?"

His eyes flashed to her face, but he didn't look directly into her deep brown eyes. He only stayed on the surface.

"Oh, right." His long fingers snatched the pepper from the counter and he threw it at Yuuki, who caught it just as swiftly.

A tune found it's way into her head and she began to hum and she danced the pepper around in her hand. Little black flakes fluttered onto the yellow eggs.

Zero murmured something that Yuuki didn't catch so she asked, "What's that, Zero?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small pout on his lips. "I don't like pepper on my eggs…"

She put the spatula down and slapped her head. "Agh, I forgot. I'm sorry, Zero. I'll make some more. How many, and do you want salt?"

Yuuki scraped the eggs with pepper on to a glass plate. Zero watched her hands work.

She pulled the eggs back out of the refrigerator and laid 3 on the counter. Zero took it as a rhetorical question. Three was fine.

"No, no salt."

Yuuki nodded as she cracked the eggs in the frying pan. She leaned back against the counter and wiped her forward. "Ah, I'm so tired," she sighed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Zero asked suddenly.

Yuuki tapped her lips and thought. She didn't remember last night at all. So she wasn't sure if that meant she got any rest, or…

She felt lively enough. "I guess, yeah. Did you?"

Zero pointed to the black circles under his eyes, annoyance sketching his frown.

Yuuki shrugged and turned back to the eggs as she cut them apart with the edge of the spatula. "I think the wine must have knocked me out. It tasted terrible. How could you stand drinking that?"

Zero eyed her with a sudden suspicion. She didn't seem to even recall what she did last night. His eyes peered up at her, and she shivered from the memory of it's taste.

"You just have a weak stomach," he teased as he took the plate from her hands and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs.

Yuuki thought about that. "No, I'm pretty sure it just tasted bad." She sat down and took a bite of her eggs. "I'm never drinking that again."

Yuuki looked up from her plate to Zero, who was staring straight at her, his fork half way to his lips. There was the slightest gape on his mouth, and his eyes were emotionless as he studied her.

She squinted her eyes at his weird look. "What?" she snapped.

He recovered by blinking and looking back down to his fork. "That would be a good idea."

Zero didn't speak for the remainder of breakfast, stunned that the wine had wiped her memory clean.

"So, Zero."

Zero and Yuuki were bored. They circled the hallways in the Moon Dormitory nearly four times now. Yuuki looked up at Zero's smooth face. It was swept of all emotion, but his eyes didn't seem bothered.

"Are you thirsty?"

He stopped so suddenly that Yuuki had to halt in her tracks and look back at him. He looked horror-struck. His hands balled into fists in his pockets, and he glared at Yuuki.

"Zero, what the m--"

"No."

He stalked pass Yuuki and threw the doors open to the outside. She tagged along, trying to ignore his cold behavior.

When she skipped through the doors, her eyes searched the trees. "Zero, where are you?"

A small white movement behind a yellow bush caught her attention. She dashed over, not prepared to bonk right into Zero.

He was glaring hard at a small white kitten with two black rings around it's eyes.

"Zero! It's a kitty!" Yuuki wanted to slap herself for saying it. She sounded so dumb. Of course it was a cat.

She stepped around Zero and looked at his annoyed expression as he frowned down at the small creature. It cocked it's head to the side.

"Mew?"

Yuuki squealed with pleasure and launched herself into Zero, pointing at the cat. "It's s-s-s-so… c-cute…" She fell on her knees and held out her hands to the kitten.

"Come here, kitty. Yuuki won't hurt you. C'mon…" she wiggled her fingers toward the neko and it stared at her hands. It must have been very young.

"C'mon, it's alright."

She stepped forward on her tip toes and lifted the cat up from under the arms.

"M…ew?"

"Kyaa!~" Yuuki shook her head as she blushed. Then she spun around and held the cat out toward Zero, who glared at her childishness.

Then Yuuki's eyes widened as she compared the kitten to Zero. She held it in front of her eyes, then swung it to the side as she eyed Zero.

Cat.

Zero.

Cat.

Zero.

"We should name it." Yuuki suddenly said. He blinked at her. "Why? We're not keeping it."

Yuuki tucked the kitty under one arm and smacked Zero with the other. He cringed away, annoyed.

"What should we name it?"

Zero looked at the cat, then, as if it struck him, he held up the finger and with wide eyes said, "Baka."

Yuuki smacked him again. "No. Think hard. Who does it look like?"

Zero compared the cat's wide and begging eyes, then looked at Yuuki's. "Uh…you."

Wap.

"Will you quit hitting me?" Zero snapped as he rubbed his arm. Yuuki ignored him.

"Well, it is cute, like me," she teased as Zero narrowed his eyes at her, "But no."

She then held the cat right in front of Zero's eyes.

"Zero."

He pushed away from her. "What?"

"No, Zero."

He blinked, confused.

"We're naming it Zero."

He frowned. "Why?"

Then she sighed and looked at the cat as she tickled it's belly. "It's pale, like you. And look," she pointed at it's eyes, "He has dark rings around his eyes, just like you." She smiled pointedly.

Zero shook his head and sighed heavily. "Okay, whatever."

Yuuki grinned again. "We can let him come and go as he wants."

With a final nuzzle on the nose, Yuuki set it down and put her hands on her hips, very happy. "Come on, Zero."

She turned and walked toward the Sun Dorm. Zero and Zero stepped forward at the same time, but stopped and looked at each other.

"Mew?"

Zero clenched his fists, annoyed, and stalked forward, Zero 2 following.

Yuuki clapped her hands together and smiled at Zero. "He likes you!"

Zero didn't look happy.

"When's the Headmaster coming back?"

Yuuki was sitting on the concrete wall, looking over the school as she swung her legs. Zero 2 was perched right beside her, his tail swishing back and forth.

Zero looked at her silhouette against the sun and said, "Not until tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps later."

Yuuki nodded, and then pushed on her knee so she stood on the wall.

"Well, what do you we do, Zero?"

Zero 2 turned around then and stared at Zero with beady eyes. He tried to ignore the cat as much as possible. "We have to patrol the school until he comes back."

Yuuki sighed and stretched her arms as she stood on her tip-toes. "Mmm, that's going to take a long time."

A sudden wind rustled the trees behind Yuuki, although she didn't notice. After a moment, she stopped and listened to the wind pick up as it twirled her clothes around her. She planted her feet as Zero 2 jumped down from the wall.

Zero's eyes widened as Yuuki began to loose her balance and stumble backward.

"Yuuki!" Zero shouted at her falling figure as his fangs flashed from his mouth.

He launched forward and his slim fingers snapped out. They brushed against her own as she fell downward, her eyes dilated as she watched him in despair.

"Nngh!"

Yuuki's hand had suddenly caught a vine that had grown out from the wall. Her hand burned against the rough wood. Blood already began to trickle down her arm. She opened one eye and looked at the ground. It was nearly thirty feet away.

"Yuuki! Hold on!"

She turned her gaze to Zero who's eyes were filled with shock. She locked with his eyes for a moment.

"Nn… o-okay." She winced in pain just as Zero had disappeared from her view. The blood flowed much faster now.

The sun had gone, and Yuuki could only faintly see Zero's figure from below.

"Jump down, Yuuki! I promise I'll catch you!"

She knew he would, but the pain in her arm had her reluctant. She thought the pain would grow deeper if she were to let go.

Her fingers were shaking rapidly as they clung to the vine, and then there was a loud snap!

Yuuki screamed in pain and Zero's eyes flew open wide at the agony colored in her voice. Her fingers automatically loosened from the vine.

"Yuuki!"

She released the vine and her limp body fell toward the ground.

Zero's arms were strong and they shot forward just in time to catch her. His body dropped to the ground from her wait. He shifted her around, trying to hold her in a position comfortable for her.

Yuuki's head lay cradled between his arm and chest. She constantly screamed.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Where does it hurt?"

She cringed into his chest again and she half murmured in strangled words, "M-my right…h-hand."

Zero leaned back and observed the blood trickling down her palm. It was a deep gash. He carefully examined it for any broken bones. He kneaded, softly, her pinky. "Gyah!"

Zero winced from her scream. His finger ran all the way down from her pinky to the tip of her elbow.

"Yuuki, your arm is broken, I have to take you to the infirmary," he warned. He knew no one was here, so he'd have to fix it by himself.

Yuuki's eyes flickered open and she looked up at his sorrowful face. "Yuuki?"

Her eyes began to close, and she couldn't fight against the urge to keep them that way. "Yuuki? Yuuki!"

The last thing she saw was Zero's blood red eyes.

"Headmaster? You need to come back, now. Yuuki's injured, I need your help…"

"…no, no. She's sleeping. I managed to clean and wrap her arm, but only because she fell unconscious…"

"…yes, I understand. Please hurry."

Zero clicked a red button on the phone and returned to kneel down next to Yuuki.

Her face was soaken with sweat and she breathed uneasy and strangled breaths. Zero's eyes narrowed softly as he took her right hand, the bad one, and stroked it with his long fingers very carefully. She didn't stir as he touched her, but her mouth closed and her eyes softened from their pinched form.

He didn't like having her in the infirmary. The white walls and white sheets could be easily stained, and he'd rather have her in his own room. But the supplies needed to fix her were here. Zero rested his head on the mattress and he stared at Yuuki's peaceful face as he fell into a deep sleep.

Almost 12 hours later, the door to the infirmary flew open and banged against the wall. The Headmaster stood there, his chest heaving from his loud gasps.

"Headmaster…" Zero whispered. He was surprised the loud noise of the door didn't wake Yuuki.

The Chairman pulled his scarf loose and then threw it on the ground, taking Zero's place. "How is she?" he asked, still looking at Yuuki.

Zero answered from a wall, "She's fine. I managed to wrap her arm, but she hasn't woken up. She fell unconscious when I tried to take her here." He folded his arms across his chest and watched the Chairman pet Yuuki's hair.

"Thank goodness she's alright." He looked up to Zero then, and with tears in his eyes, he blubbered, "Thank you so much Kiryuu-kun."

Zero looked away from his childish face, and gazed at Yuuki's closed eyes.

They fluttered ever so softly, which sent Zero's heart jumping.

After a moment of struggle, her eyes opened and she gazed into the Headmaster's face. "Chair…man."

The Chairman nodded and smiled. "How are you?"

Yuuki cleared her throat and looked around the room, stopping at Zero's gaze. She held his eye's for a moment, then turned her weak head back to the Headmaster. "I…I'm better now."

The Chairman sighed happily and helped her perch her head up on a single pillow.

"Z-Zero… did you…"

Zero nodded before she finished. "It was no problem. I'm just happy you're awake now." He flashed her a grin, as did she.

The Chairman and Zero watched her breathe.

A few moments later, the door beside Zero slammed open again.

Thank goodness he had been on the other side.

Kaname Kuran, dressed in black pants and a brown cloak, came rushing through the door, right pass Zero.

"Yuuki," he sighed in relief.

Yuuki's heart stepped up in pace as she watched Kaname travel to the side of her bed. Now his hand pet her hair. "I heard what happened from Ichijou," he explained as she gaped at him. "Apparently the Headmaster told him," he smiled at the Chairman, who nodded and stepped back.

Then he stopped stroking her hair, and his gaze flashed to Zero.

In a second, Kaname was in front of his face. The sudden movement made Yuuki gasp.

"What did you do?" He growled, flashing his canines.

Zero glared straight into his eyes. Kaname knew he couldn't get angry here, so he clenched his fists, rather than grabbing Zero's collar.

"Get out of my face, Kuran."

Zero turned and slid out of the open door until he leaned against another wall. Yuuki's hand had reached out for Zero, but he didn't seem to notice.

"K-Kaname," she muttered. The very sound of her voice made him jump back to her bed. He resumed petting her hair. "Zero helped me, Kaname," she explained. Kaname's eyes only narrowed, obviously not happy, but he replied, "Then I am happy he did. I would have fallen cold if you were by yourself. I must go thank him."

Kaname stepped back, but his lips brushed her forehead. She blushed as he turned and walked out of the room.

As expected, Zero was leaning back on the wall at the very end of the hall. Kaname's hand flashed out to his neck and grabbed his collar. "You pathetic fool."

He shoved Zero against the wall and said, "Know your place. Your job is to protect Yuuki. Must I make it clearer?"

Zero suddenly held the Bloody Rose in one hand, the other gripping Kaname's arm that held him to the wall. He said nothing, but rather held the gun to Kaname's side.

He dropped Zero and spun around so his back was facing him. He walked smoothly down the hall.

An easy target, Zero thought, but put his gun back under his coat.

"Next time, Yuuki won't be the only one hurt," Kaname said softly, but Zero caught it as easily as if he yelled.

And he expects a next time. Zero thought sarcastically.

But perhaps Kaname was right.

After spending three days in bed, Yuuki, with the help of Zero and the Headmaster, stood up on steady legs. "I think I'm okay now. Can I sleep in my room tonight?"

The Headmaster shook his head.

"I want you to be under supervision at all times. You will sleep in Zero's room."

Yuuki blinked at Zero who shrugged. "Why can't he sleep in mine?"

"His room is closer to my office," the Chairman explained.

It made sense to Yuuki, so she argued no further.

Zero towed her to his bathroom, and helped her change bandages.

"Thank you, Zero."

He looked up after he finished wrapping the cloth around her arm and watched Yuuki. She was a light pink, and she was staring at the water that ran into the sink.

"I… I'm sorry, too." She said suddenly, looking up with more confidence.

Zero blinked at her. "Why?"

She turned to him and smiled, although it didn't brush it's happiness into her eyes. "I probably caused you a lot of trouble. I was so clumsy, and you forced yourself to help me. I'm--"

"I didn't force myself." Zero sounded offended. "I helped you because I had to, and because I wanted to. I did it on my own will, even though it is also my responsibility to look after you as well."

Yuuki gaped at him, then recovered and closed her mouth. "Then…," she said as she blushed and pulled her soft hair away from her creamy white neck, "let me look after you."

Zero's eyes filled with horror as she realized what she was doing. "No, Yuuki, I won't--"

"Zero." she snapped, and he drew his head back. "I saw the thirst in your eyes before I went unconscious. I know you desire blood. It was probably hard to watch me there, too. Dripping with blood…"

Zero had his face buried in his hand, the other was gripping the edge of the counter, holding him up. "No." he repeated, softer this time.

He looked up. His eyes were the beautiful lavender she was so used to. "I can control myself, Yuuki. When I saw you, covered in blood, I stopped myself. I can control myself now. I don't need your blood."

Tears shone behind her eyes. She wanted so badly to help him, but she found anger, rather than happiness, coursing through her.

"You don't need my blood anymore?" She asked, breathless.

Zero looked at her, confused. "Yuuki… you should be happ--"

"But I'm not!"

Zero gaped at her. "What do you mean?"

"You need my blood, Zero," she tapped her chest angrily.

"Otherwise you'll become a level E."

Her head dropped and she shook it sadly. "I won't let that happen to you," her head snapped up again. "I won't let you become a level E. So…" her eyes looked down, and tears began to well up on her bottom lashes. "So…"

"Yuuki!"

Her legs crumbled beneath her and she fell to the ground before Zero could catch her. He fell to his knees and turned her around so her face was looking up at him. "Yuuki? Yuuki!"

Zero shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

But Yuuki could hear him. Her eyes struggled with opening, but after a moment, her eyes grasped Zero's.

"What…" she moaned and her head fell into his chest.

"Yuuki! Get up!" He shouted at her, shaking her again.

Her eyes turned to him once more, and she gazed at him through narrow slits. Worry and fear were etched on his face. His eyes were scrunched together. Was he going to cry?

Her left hand reached up, and her pale fingers brushed his jaw. "Zero…"

His thin eyes snapped open wide. A strangled noise bubbled in Zero's throat. He stroked the cold fingers on his face.

She tried to hold his handsome face, but her fingers slowly slipped from his skin and dropped to the ground where she lay.

"Hey…" Zero shook her, and she didn't open her eyes. "Hey, Yuuki? Yuuki."

He paused and studied her slender figure, limp in his arms. Eyes wide, his arms encircled around Yuuki's back and he crouched over her.

"Yuuki!"

**A/N: Oh yes, a cliffhanger. Tsk tsk. Shame on you, Nysha.**

**This chapter was fun to write, because of all the drama. In the next chapter, there will be more accomplished though. I won't drag too long on dramatic scenes either (unless necessary :3) There will be slight more action and such.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Unexpected

"Zero?! What happened?"

Zero had his head down on his fists that were grasping the sheets of Yuuki's bed. He flinched at the sound of the Chairman's voice. He lifted himself off the bed and stared at the opposite wall. "I don't know."

The Chairman leaned around and saw Zero's eyes. They were wide and shaking, but he couldn't pinpoint the emotion that sat on the surface. "Zero…" he sighed and touched his shoulder. Zero cringed away automatically as if he was burned. His eyes glared at him from far away. The Chairman pulled his hand back out of the air and took his scarf off.

"_What. Happened._" He emphasized and his eyes grew cold and hard.

Zero seemed to snap out of a trance. He stumbled to his knees and looked at his hands. "Yuuki…" he began and then looked up at the Chairman, who was gaping at him.

"She… we were in the bathroom. And she was yelling at me for…" he swallowed his words and ditched the sentence, starting anew. "Before I knew it, she collapsed to the ground. I tried to lift her off the ground, but she was cold, and it felt as if her body would crumble if I did. She was cold…" he grabbed the hair on his head in despair.

"So cold…"

The Chairman knelt down beside him. He hesitated before touching his shoulders, scared he might jump up and choke him. The veins on his hands looked like they were going to pop.

He grabbed Zero by the shoulders. "Is Yuuki okay?"

Before he finished asking the question, Zero was shaking his head. "I have no idea. She hasn't woken up."

"She's breathing, yes?"

Zero choked out a very small "yes."

He pulled Zero to his feet. Zero refused to look anywhere but his hands. "Zero, look at me."

Zero didn't move. "Zero." The Chairman grabbed his chin and made them meet gazes.

Zero's eyes were forcing back tears. His lips were trembling from the effort.

The Chairman's eyes flew open in shock. He dropped his chin, speechless.

For Zero to convey such emotions was…

The Chairman shook his head, unable to find the word. 'Surprising' hardly fit the slot.

"Get some rest--"

"No."

The Chairman squinted his eyes at Zero.

"I won't leave Yuuki. Not until she wakes."

"So when she does wake, you're going to _leave_?" The Chairman snapped back at Zero.

He looked back up at the Chairman. "No, I…"

"Get some rest." He repeated. "Do you _want _Yuuki to see you like this?"

Zero looked at Yuuki for the first time in their conversation. Her face was emotionless and crusted with sweat. She lay over the covers, her hands still and at her sides.

"You're right." Zero admitted and walked to a chair in the corner of the room. The Chairman coughed. "A bed, please." Zero shook his head. "I agreed to sleep. You didn't say where."

He knew the real reason was that Zero didn't want to leave Yuuki alone. It was understandable. "Very well. Just go to sleep, Zero."

Before the Chairman even left the room, Zero had his eyes closed.

It was 3:00 a.m. when Zero sensed a stirring in Yuuki's bed. He opened one eye and watched as a slender figure pushed itself into a sitting position.

There was half a shriek, but two pale hands clamped itself over her mouth before it carried. Zero reached above him and tugged at a string. A light over him flicked on, and the room began to glow a weak orange.

Yuuki had her good, and her bad hand covering her soft lips. Her eyes were amazing large, and fresh tears had already been falling down her face. Her pale blue dress clung to her skin like her hair did her neck.

She looked dreadful and sweaty.

Yuuki's eyes quickly flashed to meet Zero's hard gaze as soon as the lamp was on.

From across the room, he could hear her heartbeat.

It was faster than he thought it could go.

They only gaped at each other.

_Zero._

_Yuuki…_

"Nn…ngh." Yuuki scrambled over the blankets and launched herself into Zero's arms.

It took him a moment to recover before he clutched her to him. Yuuki's sobs of pain and sadness rang themselves in his ears. "Zero! Zero! Zero!"

"Yuuki, shh, it's alright. It's alright." He wasn't sure how to deal with something like this, so he just stroked her hair as she grabbed at his chest and cried.

A sudden thought came across his mind. Was she crying his name because she felt guilt and pain toward him? Or was she looking for comfort? Not in him. But anyone.

If Kaname were here, would she be crying _his_ name?

He ignored the rhetorical questions, and continued to hold Yuuki.

"I'm sorry, Zero."

It was almost 11 now. Yuuki was laying back on her bed as Zero stroked her hair. He always had a hard time touching her like this. But right now, he didn't hesitate.

His eyes softened and he smiled, "It's alright."

Neither of them wanted to make this difficult. After he spoke, Yuuki blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Zero smiled. I'm so happy._

She closed her eyes and focused on Zero's hand. The soft feel of it touching her was relieving. His hand was cold, but that made her warm.

Her own personal antidote.

"Zero, you know… after the meeting…?"

His hand automatically stopped and he quickly looked away from her eyes.

"Zero?"

"It's nothing." he muttered.

She pursed her lips, uncertain, but then continued. "I had my suspicions about one of the members. The young one, with the black hair."

Zero turned to her then. The sudden mention of him made Zero pay attention. He locked his jaw.

"Well, all throughout the meeting, he was giving me these…strange looks--"

"Like what, Yuuki?"

She blinked at the urgency in his tone. "W-well… I'm not sure. He almost looked… pained. And frustrated. But he was staring at _me_, Zero. I'm not sure why, though."

Zero listened carefully, then spoke after a short moment. "During the meeting…"

"Eh?"

"During the meeting, I felt a surge of power try to overcome me. I looked in his direction, and he had this look in his eyes. I know it was him, Yuuki. He was trying to possess me during the meeting. But I focused on you after that, and he could no longer touch me. He has powers. Extraordinary powers. Much too advance for a simple Aristocrat." Zero looked to Yuuki. Her mouth was open at this information. "I think he's a pureblood."

"Chairman, we need to--"

"YUUKI!"

As soon as Yuuki walked into the Headmaster's office, he smothered her in hugs. "O…ow. That kinda hurts, Dad."

The Chairman pushed back but held her shoulders. "Y-you called me 'Dad.'" he sniffed.

Yuuki looked to Zero. He glared at the Chairman, looking frankly annoyed. "Er, yeah, I guess I did."

She pushed him away from his second embrace and looked into his eyes. He stopped his blubbering. "We have to talk to you about the Vampire Council. It's important."

The Chairman sighed and stepped back as he adjusted his glasses. "This is really sudden, Yuuki." He looked at her with uncertainty. She clutched her skirt. "But it looks like you really mean it."

He fell back into the chair and spun around to face the window. "What's wrong?"

"Look at us, Headmaster." It was Zero who had spoken.

The Chairman's eyes narrowed as he turned his chair 90 degrees and watched them from the corner of his eyes.

Yuuki cleared her throat, but Zero spoke again. She poked him, annoyed. "There was a member at that meeting. He seemed to be the youngest. His eyes were green and his hair was black. Do you remember?"

The Chairman folded his hands and leaned forward on them. "Yes," he sighed.

Zero nodded, satisfied. "He has immense amounts of power, am I wrong?" The Chairman closed his eyes this time. "No."

Yuuki was pleased that the Chairman didn't bother with lies. But because he wasn't lying, didn't that mean it wasn't that serious?

Zero didn't think that was the case, so he jumped to the point. "He's a pureblood, right?"

The Chairman didn't move this time. Zero sighed, "Headmaster?"

He begun to shake his head, not looking in Zero's direction. "That, I do not know."

Zero clenched his teeth. "You're lying."

Yuuki grabbed Zero's sleeve.

The Chairman's chair turned to face them, and he put his elbows on his desk as he cupped his face. "No, Zero. I do not know. I think the only person that does is Ichio."

"Keh," Zero spat at the name.

"He does, indeed, have amazing powers," said the Headmaster. "But he could very well be an Aristocrat."

"But his powers are--"

"Wait until I'm done speaking." The Chairman's eyes opened and he shot him a glare.

Zero hesitated, then fell back on his heel again. He nodded.

"There is no way to prove that he is either. We could search his family tree, but as far as I know, he doesn't have a family. The records of any 'family' he had would have been burned." Zero flinched.

"For a pureblood to appear out of the blue," he shook his head at the insanity, "is nearly impossible. The only two purebloods that anyone knows of is Kuran Kaname and Shirabuki Sara."

"You said it yourself though, Headmaster," Zero explained as he held out his hands, " 'that anyone _knows _of.' There could more out there!"

The Headmaster shook his head. "It's highly unlikely."

Zero frowned and tightened his fists. Yuuki looked down at his hands, worried.

"His name is X Takumi."

Both Zero and Yuuki blinked at that. "What do you mean 'X' Takumi?"

He leaned back and explained, "Takumi was found in the woods nearly ten years ago. He had no records. No parents, no name, no nothing. Ichio's father found him -- before he passed away -- and decided it was wrong to give him a last name until they knew who he was."

His story… was exactly like Yuuki's. This made her step back.

"Everyone called him _Takumi_ for adroit, artisan… skillful. And he indeed is skillful. He's very handy in battle. He can handle a sword very well, and he's highly flexible. Not until later did the Council find out he had wonderful powers as well. He was accepted as a member right away."

Yuuki gaped. "They accepted him as a member when they didn't even know who he _was_?" The idea seemed ridiculous to her.

"Yes."

Zero took all of this in. "And _Takumi,_" his tone was noticeably sour, "hasn't remembered his name. But he knows if he's a pureblood? You said that Ichio knew, but he can't possibly know unless Takumi told him himself. How does that make sense?"

The Chairman's eyes widened with those words. "I'm not sure. But you can tell a Pureblood from an Aristocrat…can't you?"

Zero's eyes narrowed.

"I can't," Yuuki shrugged, but her comment was ignored. Zero looked at his hands, "It's as if I can…feel them. I can tell the difference between a Aristocrat and a Pureblood. Their power pushes off them in _waves_." He put his hand down to his side. "But I didn't get that from Takumi."

"It's confusing," the Chairman agreed. "No one can say anything about the boy. There's too many questions to be answered before you find the answer to your original thought. There's no point in discussing this."

"What? So _you _have no suspicions about him? How could you not?! His powers are unlike any other Aristocrat's. You're changing your thoughts over and over, Headmaster."

"Maybe he's different," the Chairman snapped, closing the subject on an open note.

Zero's hands dropped from the air to his sides. He spun around and looked at the door.

Yuuki clutched his sleeve. "Zero?"

"I thought you were better than that, Headmaster."

Zero pulled away from Yuuki with a quick jerk of the arm. He stalked out the door.

Yuuki sighed and turned to the Chairman, who was staring out the window again. She didn't bother with a good-bye, but went out into the hall as well. She knew Zero had gone outside, but she wasn't sure where.

She walked into the refreshing air, inhaling. It was nice to be out of the building and somewhere where she could breath easily.

Her eyes traveled across the grass and trees. Behind bushes and rocks. Even underneath. "Zero, where are you?" she sighed and sat on the rock she just finished lifting. _He's hopeless._

"Mew?"

Yuuki lifted her head from her hands and blinked.

Zero 2 sat on his hind legs in front of Yuuki, his tail high and waving. "Mew?" The cat rubbed against her legs and began to purr as it arched it's back and slithered around her feet.

"Oh, you're so cute." She sighed and lifted it into her hands. She gazed at him for a small moment before she cradled him in her arms. "I don't know what to do with you."

Yuuki gasped at her own comment.

Was she talking to the cat? Or Zero? She sighed again. _They resemble each other so much._

"Yuuki?" The familiar voice nearly made Yuuki drop the cat.

Standing ten feet away was Kuran Kaname. How long had it been?

He blinked at her, and the crimson of his eyes reflected in hers. He wore long black pants, that framed his legs well, and a blue v-neck that was open at the neck. Long brown material draped over the side of his arm.

Yuuki blushed, as she did every time she saw him. "Kaname?" her tone was identical to his.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't a little cold to be outside?" He approached her and snapped out the brown material. It was a coat.

He fitted it around her shoulders then stepped back to look at her. He eyed the cat that she was holding. Her hand was still frozen on it's belly. "Mew?"

"What are you doing with a cat, Yuuki?" he asked as he plopped down onto his knees and leaned forward so his face got a good view of the cat. It hissed and clawed at the air. He leaned back, laughing.

It didn't like Kaname. Just like Zero.

The thought made Yuuki jump.

Kaname observed it from afar. "Haha, the cat somewhat resembles you. Look at those eyes."

He smiled then, and turned his gaze to Yuuki.

His eyes were deep. Really deep.

She swallowed and looked down at the cat. "You're not the only one who's said that," she pouted very softly.

"Eh? I'm not?" he pointed to himself.

"Who else then?"

An image of Zero came to her mind as she studied the cat and thought about Kaname's question. "Ah, no one. No one really!" She shook her head and pushed away the red on her face.

Kaname frowned and looked at the cat. "You really don't tell me anything anymore, do you?"

"Wh…" Yuuki stared at him, but he continued to look at the cat. "Th-that's not true!"

Her tone caused him to look up at her again. Her face was red and stubborn.

He sighed and turned his head. "Yes it is."

Yuuki's face was a deep flush now. Her reply was loud. "No it's not!"

A bird fluttered it's wings from above and flew to another tree. Yuuki's eyes were tightly closed as she held her confidence. The silence grew still.

"Then tell me something…"

Yuuki opened her eyes only to meet Kaname face-to-face. Her heart skipped a beat. She had nowhere to direct her gaze but to his eyes. His dark red eyes held her own, and he did not speak. Yuuki released her breath, and captured new air. Kaname's eyes narrowed.

He fell into her chest and wrapped his arms around her back, sighing. Zero 2 hissed and jumped from her arms as he ran through a bush, disappearing.

Kaname's head buried itself into the nick of her neck.

Yuuki's arms were held outspread. She wasn't sure what to do with them. Her face held it's violet shade.

"Ah, K-Kaname…?"

He breathed contently. He was silent after that.

Her arms were too embarrassed to wrap themselves back around him.

"Tell me," he murmured into her skin. Her heart jumped at his voice.

He could hear it. He smiled in the back of his mind. "Tell me…" he repeated again but did not finish.

Zero was at the horse stable, relaxing against the door. He thought about what the Chairman had said, how many times he changed his mind, why he was so uncomfortable.

Indeed, he did not know whether or not Takumi was a Pureblood or not. But Zero could not pinpoint the Chairman's intentions. Did he have any?

Zero thought about that then.

After a long moments thought, Zero saw a small white creature crawl out of a tree.

The cat trotted up to Zero, and _meow_ed at him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked, annoyed. The cat put both of it's front paws on Zero's leg and began _meow_ing more. Zero shook it off, but Zero 2 only came back to do it again.

"What is it, Zero?"

_Did I just call the cat _me_? _Zero shook his head. _Yuuki is getting to me._ But that wasn't exactly the worst thought. _Okay, maybe it is._

The neko gazed into the trees then back at Zero. He clawed his pant-legs again. Then it jumped down and walked a few steps to the trees. Zero eyed it as it moved.

It looked backed at him, then towards the trees. "Mew."

Zero blinked and stepped forward, putting his hands into his pockets. "You want me to follow you?"

"Mew, mew." It turned and pranced into the trees. Zero followed slowly.

Yuuki could feel Kaname breath slowly into her neck. "Y-yes?" He was so still that he could have very well been sleeping.

"Are you bothered by me doing this?" His arms scooted up her back so he could hold her more carefully to him. She blushed further and looked down at him. His body was bent over her legs in crouch, and his arms had tightly positioned them under her's and around her back. Yuuki relaxed at his question, but she couldn't keep the violet off her face.

She sighed.

Yuuki wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "No," she murmured into hair. "I'm not."

He continued to breathe. "Are you telling the truth?"

She hesitated for only a moment. Of _course _she was telling the truth. Why would he ask such a thing?

"Yes… Kaname."

Zero stepped out from behind a tree, keeping one hand in his pocket, and the other up the sleeve of his jacket where his fingers brushed the Bloody Rose. He didn't express any emotion as he watched the two sit there silently.

Kaname's eyes flickered in Zero's direction, aware of his presence while Yuuki was not.

Zero turned and walked away from them as coolly as possible. He shouldn't care that Kaname had done such thing. It didn't matter to him.

Zero's hands balled up into fists and he stalked toward his room.

Yuuki listened to the small breaths Kaname took. It took her a moment to notice the sudden change in pace.

Kaname's fingers clutched the back of her jacket, making Yuuki open her eyes. "Kaname, are you alright?"

He wasn't.

Kindled by the sweet aroma of her skin, Kaname's head leaned back and he eyed Yuuki's throat.

Warm, red blood was noticeable, even under the light pink of her neck. He withdrew one hand from her back, and ever so lightly, touched her sweltering flesh with the tip of his fingers.

Yuuki was shocked. "Kaname, you're…"

He leaned forward and touched his lips to the base of her throat. Yuuki's arms were holding air.

His tongue tasted her neck. Yuuki's head fell back. She was astounded, yet she found an odd pleasure in this.

Kaname's tongue traced up her neck to the very tip of her jaw line.

His hands grasped her back tightly, and he pushed away with equal force.

He wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve. "I got carried away. I'm sorry, Yuuki."

She blinked. Her head felt light. It was spinning.

"I won't ever do such a thing again. It was stupid."

Yuuki touched her forehead. "I…it's fine. Really." It was more than just fine. It was…

Thinking like this, she knew, was bad.

"I will leave you then." Kaname offered her his hand, and she took it. With her good one, of course. "Get better soon, Yuuki. I wish you didn't have to go through such pain. I'd heal you myself, but something large like this would take time."

He waved to her, and walked away. She watched him until he was completely out of view. Even then, she still stared at the spot where he disappeared.

Her left arm wrapped around her good one. The fingers brushed against Kaname's coat.

He forgot his coat.

She knew she couldn't possibly catch up now. She would have to wait until she saw him next. But when would that be? She'd have to carry it around everywhere.

Then the sudden thought of school came up, and she realized it began the day after tomorrow. That was when she would give it back. But until then…

Yuuki tugged the coat off and held it to her nose. It smelled like him. Kaname had his own special scent. She walked back to her dorm, in the opposite direction of Kaname's.

Zero's eyes were wide.

He watched Yuuki's departing figure, his hands clutching the frame of the window. He released it, and stared at the small indent his fingers made.

Why hadn't he done anything? It was Zero's job to protect her. Even if it was from Kaname.

Zero had stood there and watched Yuuki and Kaname. He watched his tongue travel up her neck, he watched his lustful eyes, he watched the desire for her blood take control of his motions, and he watched Yuuki. Sitting still and leaning back.

She had wanted him to bite her. To turn her into a vampire, she must've known. _Why? Why would she want that? _

But Zero stood there and did nothing. Only to see if Kaname would _really _do it. _Would he turn her into a vampire? Ever? Why… _

How could one want to turn the one they love into a vampire? Why?

"_Why!?_"

Debris fell from the wall and rained on the floor. Zero stared at his feet through his hair, and didn't remove his fist from the wall.

He clenched his teeth and punched the wall again. And again.

"Damnit!"

**A/N: Well, I wrote these last 5 chapters in January. They are quite old, but if you do want to read more, I will continue to write. Just please review, otherwise i'll just let the story gather dust x_X  
Oh, and if I do continue, I'll try to slow down on all this drama. o-o**


End file.
